


Dirty Chance

by revolution_BAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Roman, Dean wants to start a new life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Dean is trying to make a new start in his life, and his best friend Roman Reigns is on his side. But things are never easy so he had to make one more mistake which will accidentally proved to be against Roman too. The good thing is Dean gets to know that cutie Seth, and Roman gets to know Braun. Will Dean make a new start?





	Dirty Chance

He has been trying to leave the past behind, make a new begging. He even tried looking for a job. Dean Ambrose finally took a small step, finding a job outside the area he was leaving and also made a new friend. It was a one hour distance from home till his new job, and his new friend was rich. He loved him, he loved Roman Reigns already as a brother. But wished the other never offers him anything, he never had anything and if he wanted to he would work alone and get it. Like always.

Of course life isn't that easy. Living in a house where the door barely closed, making winters a living hell. A half furnitured house filled mainly with drinks, especially beer. Dean was a crazy guy trying to make a new begging. The way to his job was extra tiring as he tried however to reach till there, even with the huge distance. He needed to pay the bills, food and maybe some clothes later on. He somehow had to get rid of the distance problem. So even if he promised Roman to be a nice guy, he still had to steal that car yesterday night. 

He managed to hide it for one week already, and change its black color to white. Sitting on his coach to enjoy a beer, and thinking of a the new life he may be able to live. That's when the doorbell distracted him and he knew it was good news. As he opened, he saw his brother Roman:

"Hey, how you doing, Ro?"

"You seem happy, then I'm happy too."

replied Roman and smiled sweetly. Dean had a sneaky smile on his face, glad he could escape after his mistakes sometimes or else he may not even have made it till today. They sat together and enjoyed a beer, all smiles and talks. As they got carried away, Roman asked to see under what conditions he sleeps, so they headed to his bedroom. The Samoan always cared about his brother and tried to keep a close eye on him. As he was checking the room with the uncomfortable bed and the window that air seemed to enter from there, even if it was closed. Roman noticed a car in Dean's yard:

"Dean what's this?"

asked Roman frowning his eyebrows. Dean's smile turned into shocked face, mouth hanging open and eyes going crazy. His friend saw the car and he had to find an excuse, no actually he had to tell the truth. He was completely lost right now. But the moment Roman crossed his hands in front of his chest, he knew he had to say something. So he decided to distract his friend, faking a sneaky smile as he spoke:

"Hey Ro, why did you tell me you wanted to check my bedroom. You in mood for something?"

"Nah, I'm not into women lately"

"Who said anything about women?"

said Dean while frowning his eyebrows. That's when Roman shook his head:

"Ok, let's not do this. I asked who's car is this!?"

"...mine"

"Since when?"

he saw Dean losing his patience and walk out of the room. He smiled knowing that now he could take from him any info he wanted. So he followed him, sitting back on the coach:

"I need it. I'm exhausted till I arrive at work. I need to start hours earlier to get there on time and not get fired. I need to make this new start, Roman"

"And why didn't you tell me? I can drive you till there every morning"

"No, Roman. I don't need this. I mean, thank you but no. I can do this alone like I always did"

there was a moment of silence, the older understood what Dean meant and trusted him:

"Alright, I'm gonna cover you this time. But you promised to make a new life and I'm trusting you on this."

"Thanks, Ro"

said Dean with a smile and turned to hug his brother. Roman knew many of Dean's secrets, even if some where too crazy to understand. Of course Dean also knew many things about his brother too, both having trust one on the other. 

It was a cold night, the two males had decided to hang out, heading to a bar Dean decided for both of them. As they were walking out of the house, Dean forgot his leather jacket. Roman stayed outside as Dean went inside to take it after apologizing. As the Samoan was waiting, he noticed a Jeep stopping behind Dean's house. He frowned in curiosity and took slow steps towards the vehicle. From the back side of the Jeep, two men jumped out. 

That's when the driver's door opened and a tall man was revealed. He started to approach Dean's car. And that's when Roman had to step in. The tall man stopped walking and one of his men got inside the car again, now Roman having two of them in his vision. The tall man seemed to be losing his patience:

"This car is mine. I got my men search for the one who stole it. Dean Ambrose-"

"No one stole it. The car belongs to Dean."

"My black car-"

"The car is white-"

"You think I'm stupid! I know everything about him. And you must be his friend, rich baby boy Roman"

"Baby boy? You watch your mouth son. And, what's your name again?"

"My name is Braun Strowman, and trust me it will be hard for you to forget it if you don't step out of my way"

"I ain't stepping out of your way"

that's when Strowman's eyes widened, approaching Roman's face ready to fight. But that moment a door furiously opening was heard. All three of them looked to see Dean Ambrose with his leather jacket coming out, ready to handle matters. Roman knew he would beat the tall guy in front of him, but in everyone's surprise he approached the man on Braun's side: 

"Who's that cutie?"

said Dean with a smirk, his eyes dangerously looking at the cute male. Roman shook his head:

"Dean, what are you doing man?"

"My name is Seth Rollins"

replied in his high pitch voice the man next to Braun, cutting Roman and satisfying Dean. That's when Braun grabbed Roman by the collar of his shirt, getting Dean to look at him, losing his smile:

"Do I have your attention now?"

said Braun getting things back to serious. But Roman didn't want his friend to be in trouble with anyone, he had to think quick:

"Alright listen. Braun, by tomorrow this whole confusion will have come to an end. You have my word. Let's end this peacefully...please"

"Hmm, I like the way you say my name, I wanna see how you would moan it"

this made Dean open his eyes widely not understanding what's happening between the two males, while Roman pressed his lips together in annoyance:

"Fine, we will come tomorrow"

said Braun, letting go of the Samoan's shirt and turned to enter the car, that's when Dean teased:

"And don't forget to bring Seth again"

he was ignored but Roman laughed with him, both males enjoying each other's support. That's when Dean tapped Roman's shoulder with the back of his hand playfully:

"See Roman, already found a boyfriend"

said the younger and smiling stuck his tongue out for a second. The Samoan kept looking at him seriously:

"Dean, you gotta make a decision about that car, man"

the younger pressed his tongue on the back of his teeth and shook his head positively before speaking in a heavy drunk voice:

"Don't worry"

and looked down. He cursed inside his head for causing trouble to his brother instead of dealing with his own mistakes. The atmosphere in the bar was moody which wasn't normal since they were out to have fun. Thankfully Roman started to speak brightly and smile cause Dean was feeling way too tired, mentally and physically. The good thing about knowing Dean was the the Samoan knew how to make him laugh. The hours passed positively yet quickly and the time to get back home came fast, as Dean had to go to work, an idea that made him smile inside. Roman drove him home and waved at his brother. Dean waving back. As the younger got inside the house, he made a quick phone call.

The morning came and Dean woke up with the same hunger and anger . He got quickly prepared and got in the car to get started for work. He leaned his head on the side with a quick move as he found himself wondering about the happiness it gave him on the inside. So he tapped on the car near the driving wheel with a side smirk, before speaking:

"No one is taking you from me. This car is mine"

the day was way better than he expected, yet not even once he smiled. Dean had nothing to lose anymore, and this was his last try. Meanwhile Roman finished eating his rich dish but he ate much less than the other days. He then headed to the shower to chill. He wasn't worried about his brother at all, he knew Dean was a tough guy and had handled worse alone already in the past. 

It was almost afternoon, Dean was already driving home. That's when his phone rung and he spoke in his drunk voice:

"Yeah...I got it"

he said as he side smiled and drove faster. Few more minutes and he he was already outside a rich house, which was away from his house but much closer to his job. He got out of the car with confidence and approached the door before knocking on it. Few seconds later the door opened and the owner walked out surprised:

"How did you find me?"

"I just made a phone call, Rollins"

"So what do you want, Dean"

"...listen, that Braun guy, he's not right"

"Are you serious? I know him for years. I know his car, I've been in there, he drove me home many times."

"Yes, that's not what I meant....let me explain."

his words surprised Seth, and the innocent expression he made caused Dean to chuckle. He found the other cute, and in his opinion it was perfectly clear. Dean asked the younger to come inside his house which the other laughingly rejected. But Dean had his way to persuade him and finally made it. 

Roman was sitting home checking some messages when a knock on the door distracted him. He was surprised to find his friend there and even if Dean wasn't smiling, the Samoan knew he was more positive:

"Dean, come in"

"No, it's ok-"

"I insist"

said Roman with a wide smile placing a hand on Dean's back to gently guide him inside. He offered him to eat together since the younger was extra hungry. Not only from the work hours but also from the huge distance. For the first time Dean ate till he was full. He thanked his brother and Roman lied that he was hungry either way. As Dean asked for the bathroom, the Samoan showed him the upper floor. But just before Dean comes down, the doorbell was heard. He frowned and went to check:

"Where's Dean? I visited his house but he wasn't there and my car is here. Tell him to come out"

he was surprised to see Braun outside his house. And he didn't want the two males to meet. His brother was too happy at least for once, he didn't want his happiness to be ruined. So he had to do something:

"Listen, everything will be solved. Don't do this. I promise-"

"Shut up. You said that again. I can sue him."

"Ok...listen. Don't be so loud, don't make a fuss. I'll...I'll do anything, but please leave for now."

"...anything?"

the taller was left with his eyes open in hope. While Roman tried to be a real man and cover for his friend:

"Alright, Roman. I'll come back with a favor, since you want me to leave the car to your friend"

said Braun and smirked, he then fully checked Roman who was frowning to look tough, but it only made him lick his own lips hungrily. That's when the attention turned towards Dean's footsteps coming the stairs down were heard, then Roman looked back at Strowman nodding. The second growled and breathed out from his nose before turning to leave. And that's when Roman closed the door too. Behind him he saw Dean suspicious:

"Who was it?"

"Ehm? Dean, my brother. That was a guy trying to sell me something"

"What something?"

"A TV"

said the Samoan and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Even though the younger was feeling confused, he didn't want to annoy his friend anymore. Dean waved at his friend and Roman smiled in return. And the door closed behind the younger, 'You're lucky to come straight to my house'.

Seth was for the first time stressed to enter Braun's house. Strowman lost his smile, quickly getting angry, when he saw the pale face of his friend:

"What's wrong?"

"Braun...it's about Dean"

"What about him?"

"I...emmm, I think you should take something from him. I mean, he took your car and you're going to take from him the only things he's left, Roman Reigns"

said Seth and tried to sound dark and mean. He knew what Dean was being through and wanted to help him. While Roman was rich, he could have anything thanks to his money or take back anything he may lose. Unexpectedly for Seth, his taller friend chuckled mockingly:

"You're right Seth. But I can still take whatever he has left and the car."

that's when Seth's eyes widened in surprise. While Braun side smiled at him, leaning his head:

"Roman Reigns already gave me himself"

"That cheap idiot"

"No, he's a real friend. Who would want to give himself to any random man without a return?"

"A cheap guy"

replied Seth not believing what he was hearing. He then raised his hands up like he was trying to to calm the already calm man in front of him:

"But still. Take Roman all for yourself in exchange for the car"

that's when Braun's smiled bitterly and approached him. He raised his hand up angrily, ready to grab Seth from the long hair but decided to turn his back to him and take deep breaths. A minute of breathings and then turned towards the scared male:

"I'll think of it... if Roman is satisfying enough"

"Yeah, man. That's it, take all his breath away. You know what I mean"

provoked Rollins with a smile, he teased his friend and gave him many kinky ideas, on which they laughed together. 

Dean Ambrose was sitting home smoking and laughing with some old friends that were just like him. The only difference between them was that Dean was trying hard to get a job while they were bored to work and left their jobs. But Ambrose appreciated all his friends, he wouldn't let any of them go unless they leave him. One of the two friends revealed he recently robbed a house cause he needed the money. The conversation went on exactly like this, all three of them revealing their most recent actions, like Dean stealing that car.

When the morning came, Dean thought things were becoming better. He drove to his work happily. Roman was coming home from a family meeting. He had no choice than to attend. As he got in the house in an angry mood, he checked to see the message from his brother, greeting him. He smiled and greeted back before letting the phone on the side. He had plans for the two of them, but would talk them with Dean later. Few hours later as the Samoan finished showering, as he always did after exercising, he got a visitor. His hair still half dry, as he opened the door. He lost all his good mood the exercise and showering gave him, as he saw Strowman standing by the door:

"Tonight, we need to talk. No trouble. We'll meet in a restaurant. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. See, I knew we could talk this out in a more gentle way."

that's when Braun gave him an ironic smile:

"Yes, Roman. You're right...so I'll text you"

Said the other and walked back to his car ignoring Roman who almost shout at him:

"Wait, how do you have my phone number?"

this Braun guy would definitely not stop until he gets what he wants, was the Samoan's first thought as he shook his head. 

The night came, and Dean knew about the family meeting Roman had so he didn't bother his friend that day. While Roman was ready in a new black shirt, that revealed his athletic chest. Braun came to pick him up, also dressed in more suitable clothes. And drove the Samoan till there. 

Braun asked him few questions to get to now more about him. Roman found him more gentle than the first day they met. As they arrived, the restaurant Strowman had chosen was peaceful and high class. They made their orders and Roman started to feel awkward from the other's silence. As the dishes arrived, and he slowly started to eat, Braun got his attention on him:

"So, when will you do me the favor?"

"Do you the favor? What are you talking, man. I am doing you a favor."

"Do you think any man would want to go on a date with you?"

the tall man's words made Roman look down disappointed yet angry, letting the dish aside. Strowman chuckled as he carefully focused on every move his date made:

"I'll take you to my house tonight"

said Braun determined, and Roman looked at him shocked but only for a moment before looking down feeling defeated. The evening ended more silently than it start. Soon they headed to the taller's car. Not long later, they were getting out of the car to walk in Braun's house. Inside where his friends were. Along with Rollins who mocked Roman as he headed on the upper floor behind Strowman:

"You're going to have some fun, Roman. I bet he would want to try all of you."

mocked Seth and turned towards the men around him and laughed. As they arrived on the upper floor, Roman felt humiliated, more than any other time. Strowman leaded him inside the bedroom, where there was only a dim light and threw him on the bed. He sat on Roman's lower belly as he ripped the shirt open, the buttons falling in the room. 

Roman closed his eyes, turning his head on the side. But Braun made him look at him as he tried to make him feel worthless:

"Look at you. Being in the bed of a man you barely know. You're cheap."

unfortunately those words worked on the Samoan, making him let his head fall in the pillow and exhaled in disappointment. Soon Strowman undressed him, almost ripping his clothes off of him. Roman's chest was going up and as he stressed, but the man above him reassured him:

"Since it's your first time allowing someone inside you, as I see, I'll be gentle"

once again the Samoan was surprised by the other. Yet it hurt when Braun prepared him, or entered him and thrusted inside him. Soon becoming less gentle, losing control. Roman's screams and moans being heard on the lower floor too, all men enjoying it and laughing. Roman was becoming tired and felt he can't take more. And Braun had all his night in front of him:

"The car costed 25,000. So if you give your body, let's say for 1,000 , then it means I can have you 25 times under me."

said Braun as Roman's tears had almost dried out and his neck hurt from the screaming that no sound was coming out anymore. Strowman came inside the Samoan but went for another round. He would keep Roman awake all night long. 

The morning came and finally Dean had two days off. So he headed to his friend's house. As he stood outside, he received no answer even if he kept knocking on the door. He tried calling for his Samoan friend but there was no answer. He tried not to think bad and waited inside his car a little more, till the Samoan comes back. 

Roman woke up in Braun's arms. He was feeling completely humiliated. He tried to ignore the pain in his lower back and get dressed in front of Strowman who watched happily. Another humiliation came when he had to wear Braun's shirt since his own was torn. He slowly walked the stairs down only to see many men laughing at him, especially Rollins. He ignored and walked out but soon heard Strowman approaching him and offered to drive him home. Not that Roman had any other choice. 

Dean gave up on waiting and headed to Rollins, he suspected Strowman may have to do with this. As he arrived, he saw Seth also arriving at that moment. Rollins walked out of his car with big eyes, making him look like an innocent bunny. Dean pushed his car door open and furiously walked out, approaching Seth almost kissing him:

"Where's Roman"

"What are you talking about, I've no idea"

lied Rollins as he backed off. Dean placed his hands on his sides before giving the younger a smirk:

"You sure?"

"Of course Deano, I've not seen him at all"

"Deano?...whatever, I believe you"

that's when Seth laughed in victory and Dean frowned his eyebrows confused. The younger offered him to come inside for a drink, and Ambrose could never resist a good drink.

Strowman's car stopped outside the Samoan's house. Roman was silent looking down through the whole ride. And as the car stopped, and the younger of the two immediately opened the door to walk out, a grip on the wrist prevented him. As he turned to see, Braun was already close to him:

"You're just gonna leave?"

and as he finished his sentence, he pulled him closer from the hold on the younger's wrist, and kissed him. Roman shut his eyes and accidentally kissed back. Soon the older broke the kiss and Reigns gasped for air as he slowly got off the car. He walked towards the main door and entered without looking back. 

As they kept drinking, Rollins started to become more flirty. The more of it Ambrose understood the more he liked and laughed. As the atmosphere became more heated, Rollins approached Dean more and more. And the moment he was about to place his lips on the older's, Ambrose got a message. Seth cursed inside his head as Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a message from Reigns telling him to come over. Ambrose greeted the younger and before he gets in the car to leave, he shouted:

"Hey, and what we were about to do, let's do it another time."

he winked as he finished his sentence and drove away, leaving needy Seth behind. He drove to his friend slowly, not wanting to look rude or a poor guy, who went for free food to his rich friend's house. But he was surprised to see his friend looking down and breathing fast:

"Roman, what happened?"

"Come in, Dean"

the younger came in with the confusion drawn on his face. Mouth open and eyes focused on the older, trying to understand. As they sat inside, the younger asked again:

"Is everything ok, Roman?"

"Yes...I just wanted to see you, man"

his words turned Dean's shocked face to a smiling one. But his smile immediately disappeared when he noticed a hickey on Roman's neck near the shirt collar, making it hard to see. He leaned his head on the side, and didn't want to ask the Samoa about his personal life. But he cared about his brother, so he asked jokingly:

"Had fun yesterday?"

he said smiling but Roman gave him serious face cutting his smile: 

"I mean you went for a dinner. Was the food good..?"

"You can keep the car"

"What? How, Roman? Did you buy it from him? I told you not to do it"

"I didn't. We talked and Braun agreed to let the car to you"

"Wait, if he didn't leave the car to me for money...then why did he? Does he...like you?"

"We talked and he said he will leave the car to you"

his words left Dean speechless. He couldn't understand what kind of arguments has Roman given to Strowman, so the later gave him his car. They drunk to celebrate their victory and when the time for Dean to go home came, both males were smiling. Few minutes and there was a knock on Roman's door. He shook his head, believing Dean forgot something.

In his surprise, Braun was standing there. He pressed his lips in boredom and proceeded to close the door but the second placed his hand on the door preventing the Samoan from closing it:

"You're rude"

said the later and grabbed Roman by the collar, pushing him inside. He sat and pulled the younger down with with:

"Remember how gentle I was?! I could share you with all my men, but I didn't. It was your first time with a man and I could be harsh, but I wasn't. I gave your friend my car. And this is what I get?!"

screamed Strowman making Roman look down understanding his mistake. Braun abruptly grabbed Roman's jaw making him look at him:

"I deserve some respect."

he said as he grabbed Roman's wrist and pulled him upstairs. He pushed him inside the bedroom and threw him on the double bed of the Samoan. He proceeded to rip Roman's clothes off, leaving him with nothing. 

No matter how much the younger pleaded him to stop, Strowman still touched him everywhere. He entered him but this time he was more forceful, since it wasn't the younger's first time. He kissed him all over his lips and neck, leaving biting marks on the soft skin there and on his chest. This time he entered Roman's mouth too and thrusted until he released inside the Samoan's throat. He left Roman a moaning mess, and after they both came, only them he pulled out. Getting quickly dressed and disappeared. 

Dean Ambrose was sitting home peacefully, enjoying the food he bought. That's when he received a message from Strowman explaining that Roman gave him his body for the car. He let the fork fall on the dish. Quickly wiping his mouth before getting back in the car. He drove like crazy and stopped only when he was outside Seth's house. He banged on the door calling angrily for the younger:

"Rollins! Open the door!"

that's when the door opened and clueless Seth faced him:

"Dean. What is it man? What happened?"

the older was struggling to keep his nerves down. Breathing out through his nose and walking right and left to calm down, but it didn't work. He suddenly walked towards the confused male who made some space for the angry man to come inside:

"Dean, will you explain-"

"Oh! No, don't call me like that. I want to forget I ever trusted you"

"What are you talking about? Dean, I don't understand"

"Of course you do, you scumbag"

and as he finished his sentence, he pushed Seth back adding more strength, which had the result of the younger falling on his back and thankfully landing on the sofa. He spoke again angrily, words barely coming out of his mouth:

"Roman gave himself so I could keep the car. You knew this but said nothing! I asked you if you know anything, but you denied it"

that's when he grabbed Seth by the collar and the second started to panic:

"Please don't do this, Dean"

"...I'm not like you"

said Dean and let go of Rollins shirt before walking out of the house and heading back home. 

Dean was ready to lose it completely. He needed to make a new start in his life, but he never wanted to make it by messing up someone else's life. Roman, his brother, was being through so much just for him. He felt disgusted, how could Braun pick Roman to fight instead of facing him. That night he sure found it hard to even close his eyes. 

Roman Reigns decided to relief his friend. So he visited him and Dean welcomed him yet felt surprised. They sat down both seriously and the younger tried paying close attention to the talking Samoan:

"Braun didn't offer or force me into anything. Any decision was made by me. Seth Rollins, he knew it but couldn't tell you anything cause it's my body. I did this cause I want you to be happy"

his words at first shocked Dean but the ending sentence made him raise the tone of his voice:

"I don't need anything from anyone. I told you not to do anything for me, I can do it alone. And Braun, he's not even as pretty as you. How could you...did he jump you that hard? You loved it huh?"

the only thing Roman could do is to look at his brother in disbelief. Parting his lips and looking straight in Dean's eyes. He then leaned his head down in disappointment before looking his friend back in the eyes:

"It's none of your business what I do with my body or with who"

"...wait, so you like Strowman?"

asked Dean out of curiosity and his eyes almost popped out from how widely he opened them since his friend gave him no answer, which to Dean it seemed like a positive response. He then pressed his lips together in shame, calming his tone:

"I'm sorry, Ro. So, you did this for me but you didn't suffer, since the guy was hot"

"Yeah...kinda like that. You know he was gentle at the first time."

said Roman and realized he was smiling so he quickly cut it. Dean looked at him from the corner of his eyes and laughed, his brother soon laughing along. Things had cleared out and Dean couldn't stop now thinking about one thing,Seth. He knew he had to make it up to him. 

Next day Dean had a day off, so he slept as long as he wanted. He got up, getting prepared and ate with much joy. He received a phone call from his friends, tonight they would meet for billiard. Ambrose knew that every time they would arrange that, it had a bad ending. With his friends getting into fight with drunk men and he had to interfere. As he was lost in his thoughts, the doorbell brought him back to reality. Bored he got up and opened the door only to be left with his mouth open:

"Rollins?"

"Dean, I need to talk to you"

almost pleaded the beautiful younger. Dean looked down moving his head up and down positively, his eyes never leaving the ground. He made some space for the second to come and even if Seth hesitated for a moment, he still stepped inside. The younger immediately got to the point:

"Look, Dean. I know you see me only as a traitor now but I'm not."

"Yeah, I know. Roman told me"

"...did he? I mean, see I told you. I wouldn't lie to you. It's that, this is Roman's decision on himself."

"I know, now I believe you"

"...you do? Thank you, Deano"

replied the second with a bright smile of relief and Dean tried to look at him in the eyes and smile. Seth slowly cut his smile and gave Dean puppy eyes as he approached him:

"Well...I got to go..."

and that's when he was few inches away from the taller's lips making him lose it. Dean parted his lips and it was clear in his eyes how much he wanted to kiss the younger. Seth could feel Dean's breath on his lips and he tried hard to resist. That's when placed his hands behind Seth's head and brought him foreword ending in a kiss. The kiss was something both waited so long. As Dean broke the kiss, Seth's eyes never left the older's lips:

"Dean..."

moaned the younger, he was needy and so was Ambrose. They started to quickly take their clothes off as they started to kiss again and headed to the older's bedroom. Dean soon deepened the kiss and Seth couldn't stop moaning shamelessly. The older lost no time to lay the second in the bed and get between his legs. Of course Seth loved it, trying every position he knew. 

The morning awakening was extra cold, since the winter had come. But the only thing that kept Ambrose warm was the younger sleeping in his hug. He smiled as he looked at Seth, 'I'll keep you by my side.', he thought. The day became even better when Rollins offered to cook together. Dean didn't have much to offer to his lover but the second seemed to be happy even with the few he had. 

As Braun got ready to go out, he pulled the doorknob down but held his breath when he suddenly saw Roman standing there, looking at the ground. With wide eyes he checked the Samoan fully. What he may want, was he hurt or was he asking to be with the taller. Finally Reigns looked up and Strowman gulped:

"So...what's happening...what..."

said the younger wanting to know Braun's feelings, if he had any. Strowman's eyes were only focused on Roman's, he took a deep breath before speaking:

"Huf...this is difficult...come in"

"No, I'm not doing this. Not until I-"

"Roman, come in"

insisted the older and stepped away from the door. The Samoan followed with confidence, and Strowman seemed to keep a serious face. As they sat, Roman kept his eyes on the taller waiting for an answer, while the second looked at every direction on the floor, making up his mind:

"I want to be with you, I don't want to...lose you. I want...to touch you"

his words coming out with feeling. Roman didn't say anything but liked all the second's words. Reigns tried to speak:

"So you want us to-"

and before he managed to finish his sentence, Strowman grabbed him from behind his head and pulled him for a harsh kiss. The Samoan widened his eyes for a second before slowly closing them and enjoyed the moment. As Braun broke the kiss his words left Roman speechless:

"Let's not end this"

with that Roman closed his eyes and buried his face on the crook of Braun's neck as he hugged him. 

Dean was about to meet his brother Roman after calling him. It was already getting dark, and they would meet outside before heading anywhere Dean had decided but didn't say. As it was freezing and dark, Dean waited along with Seth, for his brother to come. He wanted to announce him about their relationship.

As they waited, Dean was left with his mouth open and Seth's eyes were wide open trying to see. It was Roman coming with Braun. But the two of them also seemed to be shocked to see Dean with Seth. As they got closer, Set was the first to talk still in disbelief:

"So...we were about to give you some news but you guys seemed to be ready to shock us back"

said Seth and didn't take his eyes off of the couple:

"We're as surprised as you are"

added Roman. Then they headed to the club Ambrose decided. Still talking with hesitation about the changes that were made in just some weeks. The outcome was at least satisfying for all four of them. And Dean made a deal to make his own money, and once he makes it, he would return the car back to Strowman even the later didn't ask it back. While Seth also tried to approach the Samoan and the answer he received was positive.


End file.
